AU Get Real
by AyameXtremeSlasher36
Summary: when John went over to Steven’s house he never would’ve expected this to happen


AU Get Real

A/N: okay this is my first story ever as I finally decided to stop reading for a bit and write, so here it is a story for "Get Real" which if you have not heard of it, it's a real awesome film about this boy Steven who is gay and his life. That is about as much as I can say without ruining it, (by the way my grammar is actually quite terrible considering I have lived in England all 14 years of my life and plan to spend the rest of my life here.

Title: AU Get Real

Genre: Romance, Angst

Rating: I have no clue because I really don't get 's rating systems but I go for a guess of about M

Summary: when John went over to Steven's house he never would expected this to happen

WARNING TO ALL READERS: if you do not like homosexuality, relationships between two boys and stuff like that then please for your own good and mine DO NOT READ THIS because I really don't want to deal with flames.* I put a note here to say that in the scene with the smut i.e. where john first goes to Steven's house that when there talking about the football posters Steven says something to do with why he has them but I can't remember so I made it up* also by the way the smuttiness in this story shall be longer and more smutty than the actual film so you could say that this story is AU

Chapter 1

Steven's P.O.V

We were in my room and he was sitting on the bed while I was explaining why I have football posters in my room despite the fact that I detest the sport and am complete crap at it.

When I said*"well its simple really I like watching hot guys run around in shorts"

The John proceeded to gape at me for about five seconds where I managed not to blush, after which he decided to lie down on my bed and kind of stare at the ceiling before taking my teddy bear out of my bed and teasing me with it when I jumped on the bed in an attempt to retrieve it from his grasp. I ended up on my bed with my back to the mattress and John pretty much straddling my waist, where I felt all the heat rush to my face and groin, giving me mental images and making hard.

Ten seconds had passed and John had not realised that his moving about was creating delicious friction on my dick, when finally he noticed and looked down towards my groin area, the silence and tension was so thick you could have cut it with a knife, I was knocked out of my musings as I felt John's hands gently brush the material of my trouser as he undid my belt, I could not contain myself I let out a breathy moan and bucked my hips up slightly, then after rubbing at the promemient bugle in my boxers a bit, John then pulls down my boxers to reveal my aching length allowing the cold fresh air to tease the hard twitching head that was leaking pre-come, as I moaned some more, when John said " I love when you moan, do you want me to fuck you into the sheets" and in my hazy, lust filled state I nodded.

Next thing I knew, my pants had been discarded leaving me naked from the waist down, while John looked me over before licking and sucking on the head of my cock, before taking my whole 9 inches in to his mouth and sucking, licking and nibbling at my dick while I ran my fingers through his hair while thinking I never would of thought that John Dixon, hottest guy in school would be sucking my dick let only anyone else's. Finally with aloud moan like scream I came, my seed exploding in his mouth. After a second he got up stared deep into my eyes and said "this bit will probably hurt even though I'm preparing you…….anyway Steven are you a virgin? ". Nodding at my blush with a mumbled "I take that as a yes then" he got up to find something that could be used as a lubricant.

When he came back he proceeded to kiss me then carefully remove the rest of mine and his clothes, before lubricating his finger and pressed it to my entrance saying "this is the bit the hurts…" I cut him saying just do it before kissing him, I hissed into the kiss as I felt the finger slowly entering me, then thrust in and out gently before adding another finger.

He managed to fit 4 fingers in my entrance and thrust them in and out before withdrawing them, I whimpered slightly at the loss of the fingers as they stopped hurting a while ago, when he whispered in my ear "don't worry they shall be replaced by something bigger". I grabbed the lube out of his hand saying "don't worry I'll do that for you" with a smirk upon my face", I then squeezed the lube into my hand and firmly grasped his aching length rubbing the lube up and down his length slowly while he moaned. Then when done I let him lie down on the bed and prepared myself as I slowly went down on his dick letting the thick length be swallowed by my hole.

When he was fully sheathed in me I relaxed, waiting for the pain to stop, when it had I proceeded to ride him, he gripped my hips to keep me steady and started playing with my erection. I had my head rolling back I was in so much pleasure as he was hitting my prostate and creating so much friction on my cock, I knew I was going to come soon but I wanted to make sure he enjoyed it as much as me, so I focused on clenching and unclenching my walls in order to help him come, and soon enough I heard him cry out and felt the explosive-ness of his come filling my hole and not a second later I came all over his chest. He then lifted me of his dick, we snuggled close and fell asleep thinking `thank god tomorrow is Saturday`.


End file.
